xyyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolnie's Rhapsody
"Wolnie's Rhapsody" (Chinese: 红太狼狂想曲) is a insert song of the movie Moon Castle: The Space Adventure. Lyrics Mandarin Version Chinese=夜晚多么美妙 灯光缤纷闪耀 我的心像小鹿乱跳 这感觉真好 幻想我的城堡 是甜蜜蛋糕 期待王子般的微笑 一定能找到 我寻找的那个他 是你吗 勇敢向前 困难不害怕 能够保护我 要变得像超人一样强大 我寻找的那个他 是你吗 聪明幽默会听我的话 赶快来吧舞池中 和我一起跳舞吧 一起来跳舞吧 夜晚多么美妙 灯光缤纷闪耀 我的心像小鹿乱跳 这感觉真好 幻想我的城堡 是甜蜜蛋糕 期待王子般的微笑 一定能找到 我寻找的那个他 是你吗 勇敢向前 困难不害怕 能够保护我 要变得像超人一样强大 我寻找的那个他 是你吗 聪明幽默会听我的话 赶快来吧舞池中 和我一起跳舞吧 一起来跳舞吧 我寻找的那个他 是你吗 勇敢向前 困难不害怕 能够保护我 要变得像超人一样强大 我寻找的那个他 是你吗 聪明幽默会听我的话 赶快来吧舞池中 和我一起跳舞吧 一起来跳舞吧 |-| Pinyin= Yèwǎn duōme měimiào Dēngguāng bīnfēn-shǎnyào Wǒ de xīn xiàng xiǎolùluàntiào Zhè gǎnjué zhēn hǎo Huànxiǎng wǒ de chéngbǎo Shì tiánmì dàngāo Qīdài wángzǐbānde wēixiào Yīdìng néng zhǎodào Wǒ xúnzhǎo de nàgè tā shì nǐma Yǒnggǎn xiàngqián kùnnán bùhàipà Nénggòu bǎohù wǒ Yào biànde xiàng chāorén yīyàng qiángdà Wǒ xúnzhǎo de nàgè tā shì nǐma Cōngmíng yōumò huì tīng wǒ de huà Gǎnkuài láiba wǔchízhōng Hé wǒ yīqǐ tiàowǔba Yīqǐ lái tiàowǔba Yèwǎn duōme měimiào Dēngguāng bīnfēn-shǎnyào Wǒ de xīn xiàng xiǎolùluàntiào Zhè gǎnjué zhēn hǎo Huànxiǎng wǒ de chéngbǎo Shì tiánmì dàngāo Qīdài wángzǐbānde wēixiào Yīdìng néng zhǎodào Wǒ xúnzhǎo de nàgè tā shì nǐma Yǒnggǎn xiàngqián kùnnán bùhàipà Nénggòu bǎohù wǒ Yào biànde xiàng chāorén yīyàng qiángdà Wǒ xúnzhǎo de nàgè tā shì nǐma Cōngmíng yōumò huì tīng wǒ de huà Gǎnkuài láiba wǔchízhōng Hé wǒ yīqǐ tiàowǔba Yīqǐ lái tiàowǔba Wǒ xúnzhǎo de nàgè tā shì nǐma Yǒnggǎn xiàngqián kùnnán bùhàipà Nénggòu bǎohù wǒ Yào biànde xiàng chāorén yīyàng qiángdà Wǒ xúnzhǎo de nàgè tā shì nǐma Cōngmíng yōumò huì tīng wǒ de huà Gǎnkuài láiba wǔchízhōng Hé wǒ yīqǐ tiàowǔba Yīqǐ lái tiàowǔba |-| Translation=What a wonderful night The spotlights are colorful and shiny My heart is throbbing violently Wonderful feeling Fancying my castle Being a sweet cake Expecting for your charming princelike smile Which I will find finally Are you the one I'm looking for, please? The one who is brave enough to overcome everything Who can protect me And who is as strong as a superman? Are you the one I'm looking for, please? The one who is smart, humorous and who listens to me? Please come to the dance floor soon And dance with me Let's dance together What a wonderful night The spotlights are colorful and shiny My heart is throbbing violently Wonderful feeling Fancying my castle Being a sweet cake Expecting for your charming princelike smile Which I will find finally Are you the one I'm looking for, please? The one who is brave enough to overcome everything Who can protect me And who is as strong as a superman? Are you the one I'm looking for, please? The one who is smart, humorous and who listens to me? Please come to the dance floor soon And dance with me Let's dance together Are you the one I'm looking for, please? The one who is brave enough to overcome everything Who can protect me And who is as strong as a superman? Are you the one I'm looking for, please? The one who is smart, humorous and who listens to me? Please come to the dance floor soon And dance with me Let's dance together Cantonese Version A Cantonese version is shown in the staff list of the movie. But in the Cantonese dub of the movie, this song is a Mandarin version, and no Cantonese version has been released by now. Navigation References Category:Song by Cui Yan